Going to Georgia
Going to Georgia is the eighteenth song on the album Zopilote Machine. Lyrics The most remarkable thing about coming home to you is the feeling of being in motion again It's the most extraordinary thing in the world I have two big hands and a heart pumping blood and a 1967 Colt .45 with a busted safety catch The world shines as I cross the Macon county line Going to Georgia The most remarkable thing about you standing in the doorway is that it's you And that you're standing in the doorway And you smile as you ease the gun from my hand and I’m frozen with joy right where I stand The world throws its light underneath your hair Forty miles from Atlanta, this is nowhere Going to Georgia Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"I wrote this song on Christmas morning in like '93—I know, we're all old—and to me, at the time, Georgia was a distant continent, shrouded in mystery, and I never figured I'd ever see it. I lived on the west coast. Those of us who grew up in California aren't really fully convinced that there's another world beyond southern California. I remember the day in 1998 that Simon Joyner and I were on the highway, and I crossed the Macon County line, and I was like 'holy fucking shit'." -- 2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1994-08-18 - Under ACME - New York, NY *1994-08-22 - The Middle East - Cambridge, MA *1995-01-15 - The Chameleon - San Francisco, CA *1995-04-15 - Underground - Cologne, Germany *1995-04-20 - Magasin 4 - Brussels, Belgium *1995-04-22 - Fast Forward Festival - Dooroosje Club - Nijmegen, The Netherlands *1996-03-14 - Broadway Kino - Essen, Belgium *1996-03-16 - Lintfabriek, Kontich, Belgium *1996-03-20 - The Garage - London, England *1996-03-21 - Beachcomber - Brighton, England *1996-03-23 - Covent Garden Rough Trade - London, England *1996-09-03 - Fletcher's - Baltimore, MD *1996-09-11 - Argo - Denton, TX *1996-11-13 - Dreikonigkeller - Frankfurt, Germany *1997-03-xx - New York University - New York, NY *1997-04-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *1997-06-22 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *1997-07-16 - Capitol Theater - Olympia, WA *1998-02-06 - Cow Haus - Tallahassee, FL *1998-04-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *1998-04-12 - Brownie's - New York City, NY *1998-04-17 - Custer Avenue Stages - San Francisco, CA *1999-01-23 - High Hat Blues Club - Athens, GA *1999-01-27 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *1999-07-23 - CBGB - New York City, NY *1999-10-09 - Crossing Border - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2000-09-17 - The Make-Out Room - San Francisco, CA *2002-03-07 - Independent Media Center - Urbana, IL *2002-04-13 - Sky Church - Experience Music Project - Seattle, WA *2002-10-10 - ICA - London, England *2003-06-27 - Mains D'oeuvres, Mofo Festival - Paris, France *2004-10-04 - Magic Stick - Detroit, MI *2004-10-19 - Village Tavern - Mt. Pleasant, SC *2005-10-31 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-11 - The El Rey - Los Angeles, CA *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2007-05-05 - Local 506 - Chapel Hill, NC *2007-06-16 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2007-09-21 - Sonar - Baltimore, MD *2007-10-30 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2007-10-31 - 400 Bar - Minneapolis, MN *2007-11-03 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2007-11-06 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2007-12-10 - Oran Mor - Glasgow, England *2008-02-23 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-15 - Middle East - Cambridge, MA *2008-06-06 - Natural History Museum - Los Angeles, CA *2008-08-02 - Bull City Headquarters - Durham, NC *2008-10-18 - In the Venue - Salt Lake City, UT *2008-10-20 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2008-10-21 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2008-10-25 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-11-03 - Republic - New Orleans, LA *2008-11-05 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2008-11-06 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2008-11-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2009-02-24 - Herbst Theatre - San Francisco, CA *2009-03-07 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2009-03-19 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2009-03-24 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2009-10-13 - Point Ephemere - Paris, France *2009-11-04 - Ladies Literary Club - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2009-11-05 - The Metro - Chicago, IL *2009-12-01 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2010-03-10 - NPR Tiny Desk Concert *2010-03-11 - Memorial Union Building - University of New Hampshire - Durham, NH *2010-04-11 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY Category:Zopilote Machine songs